Me enamore en un bar
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: Jasper es arrastrado por sus amigos a un bar a escondidas de su novia Maria que pasara cuando conozca a la despampanante Rosalie


Me enamore en un bar

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA Stephanie Meyer y la historia de mi loca cabecita

No se como me deje convencer, bien se que salir un viernes por la noche con Edward, Emmett y Jacob es como traer un letrero de QUIERO PROBLEMAS en la frente argh! Pero bieno la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde asi que vamos en camino al bar de moda "Amanecer" por unos tragos y mujeres bueno yo solo voy por la bebida ya que si mi novia Maria se entera que ando viendo mujeres me castra o peor aun le dice a mi jefe 'su Papá' que me despida asi que mas me vale portarme bien...

"Jasper te haras anciano de tanto pensar jajajajaja"

"Ufff ya cambiaste las bromas Jake? Wow ya era hora" Si el creia que me quedaría a oir sus bromas calladito estaba loco

"Buena Jasper" dijo Emmett

"Ya llegamoooossss!" Dijo bueno mejor dicho grito Edward reventandonos los timpanos en el proceso "Pendejo no grites!" Le dijo Jake mientras le pegaba un empujón

"Bajen del auto maricas" les dije mientras abria la puerta del auto para salirme antes que les pegara un puñetazo

"Uuuyyy Jasper anda con la menstruación jajaja" dijo el pendejo de Edward lo juro los amo a los 3 son mis hermanos los conozcos desde que jardín de niños pero eran unos pendejos, entre al bar dejándolos solos me acerque a la barra a pedir una cerveza minutos despues llegaron mis amigos

"Porque nos dejaste Jasper?"

"Ustedes eran los que no se apuraban Emmett" le dije mientras me bebia la cerveza de un solo trago

"Alguien quiere emborracharse!" Dijo Jake mientras Edward pedia las cervezas

"Uuuyyy miren esas hembras!" Dijo Jake haciendo que Edward y Emmett casi se desnucaran de lo rapido que voltearon a ver

"Mira la pequenita" dijo Emmett "Nombre! Mira la de cabello café ufff que mujer" dijo Edward

"No hermano la de cabello bronce esta digna para ser la madre de mis hijos" dijo Jake

"Mira Jasper la otra esta buena para ti" dijo Emmett

"Yo solo vine a beber no ha ver mujeres chicos ya les dije" les dije mientras terminaba mi segunda cerveza

"No Jasper mirala esta buenisima aparte te esta comiendo con la mirada" dijo Jake mientras me giraba a verla mas para que mis amigos dejaran de joderme que por querer verla pero ese fue mi error cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mia senti que mi mundo se puso de cabeza era perfecta, era bellisima, era... Mía, bueno tenia que ser mía...

"Vamos a invitarlas a bailar antes que los buitres nos las cogan" dijo Jake yo solo alcance a asentir mientras me ponia de pie, los 4 caminamos hasta donde estaban ellas pero yo solo tenia ojos para esa mujer, cuando llegamos solo atine a presentarmele y besarle la mano que me ofrecia

"Me llamo Jasper"

"Mucho gusto Jasper me llamo Rosalie"

"El gusto es mio Rosalie" nuestras miradas estaban clavadas en el otro sin poner ninguna atencion a nuestro alrededor

"Te gustaria bailar" le dije sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos que eran tan azules como el cielo

"Claro Jasper seria un placer" le ofreci mi mano y ella la cogio causando por segunda vez que una corriente electrica atravezara mi columna, caminamos hasta la mini pista que ya estaba a rebosar de personas baulando lo cual logro que estuvieramos muy pegados bailando... Bailamos 3 canciones corridas las cuales no recuerdo pero yo ya no aguantaba, tenerla tan cerca, oler esa fragancia tan sexy, sentir sus manos en mis hombros ) las mias en su cintura era la mejor tortura pero no queria hacer nada queria que ella hiciera el primer paso no queria ahuyentarla... Asi que cuando ella comenzo a jugar con mi cabello fue la señal su mirada era puro deseo asi que me incline a besarla suavemente... Bueno suavemente era el plan pero cuando nuestros labios se tocaron la bestia se apodero de mi profundizando el beso y sujetandola de las caderas para acercarla y que sintiera mi deseo... Ella gimio en mis labios y fue todo lo que necesite para separarme de ella, ella asintio la pregunta no formulada comprobandome que me deseaba al igual que yo a ella, ella me jalo de la mano llevandome hacia el estacionamiento donde me apreso contra un vehículo besandome con una fuerza que me excito de manera... Nos di la vuelta turnandome ahora yo para aprezarla a ella, ella no paraba de gemir por mis caricias le sujete la pierna derecha sujetandola a mi cadera para que pudiera sentirme... La verdad me sentia mal por estar asi con ella en un estacionamiento pero mi deseo por ella no daba para mas la necesitaba ya! Le toque los pechos por encima de su vestido y ella gimio tan alto que si no fuera porque la musica del bar estaba al maximo toda la cuadra lo hubiera escuchado... Me sobresalte cuando comence a sentir sus manos desabrochando mis pantalones y liberando mi erección la cual comenzo a acariciar con una maestria que crei morir, la urgencia se apodero de mi que cogi su tanga y la jale rompiendo en el acto, ella solo se rio

"Muy impaciente acaso?" Me dijo burlandose

"Demasiado" le conteste embistiendola aun con su mano de por medio ella solo alcanzo a exclamar un mudo

"Oh!" Casi inmediatamente comence a moverme estar dentro de ella era la gloria aunque mas glorioso era escuchar los sonidos que salian de su boca mezclados con mi nombre

"Oh... Ah... Jasper... Dios..." Segui moviendome aumentando la velocidad con cada embestida hasta que senti como se tensaba a mi alrededor "Vamos Rose vente para mi" Murmure en su oido

"Ah... Casi... Oh ... Jasper" murmuro alcanzando su liberacion provocando la mia en el proceso... Nos quedamos inmoviles unos minutos conmigo dentro de ella aun, habia sido uno de los mejores orgasmo que he tenido sino es que el mejor... A regañadientes me sali de ella agarrandola de los hombros por mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, no sabia que decir esto me habia dejado mudo ya que definitivamente queria que se repitiera

"Mmmm bueno me tengo que ir donde estan mis amigas fue un... Placer Jasper" dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

"Ey no espera quiero tu numero me gustaria que nos conocieramos" le dije dandole mi mejor sonrisa

"Y que diria tu novia sobre eso?" Me dijo dejandome en shock, no reacciones hasta que me di cuenta que ya no estaba, definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba, si sabia de Maria porque se acosto conmigo? Ufff demasiadas preguntas sin repuestas pero lo primero era averiguar queien era no creo que haya muchas Rosalies aca... Esa mujer me interesaba y pues haria todo lo posible por conquistarla, lo primero mandar a volar a María...


End file.
